You, in My Mind
by catastrphe
Summary: Kuroko sudah lama tiada, dan Kagami sekarang harus mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa akibat tekanan mental yang dialaminya. Ia berusaha untuk menolak kenyataan dan berkata bahwa disini Kuroko masih ada. Namun karena Aomine yang tidak sengaja membuka fakta didepannya, Kagami sadar kalau apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini benar, berubah menjadi salah. RnR?


**You, in My Mind**

Kuroko no Basuke

Fujimaki Tadatoshi©

[ I own nothing from Kurobas ]

* * *

><p>Hujan lebat nampak mengguyur satu hari yang tenang di bulan Oktober. Nampaknya kali ini tak ada seorang pun yang bisa memprediksi akan hujan yang turun hari ini. Orang-orang membatalkan rencana mereka pergi keluar. Jalanan nampak becek disana sini ditambah daun-daun musim gugur yang seakan tidak peduli dengan cuaca. Bahkan angin pun turut serta dalam pesta kecil yang dibuat oleh awan-awan gelap di langit.<p>

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dan merah nampak memandang jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya mengikuti tetes hujan yang mengalir turun di kaca. Jarinya—yang terlilit perban sampai ke lengan— serta merta mengikuti tetesan tersebut sampai ditelan oleh bingkai jendela. Entah sudah berapa lama ia duduk disana. Baju pasien berwarna putih yang dipakainya sudah kusut. Namun ia merasa tak ingin beranjak dari posisinya. Ia menganggap ribuan tetesan hujan di jendela itu sedang bermain dengannya—seakan berkata "ayo kejar aku!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan pelan dipintu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Seorang wanita muda nampak berjalan memasuki kamar dengan sebuah kereta dorong berisi makanan. Ia mengambil sebuah papan berisikan kertas-kertas bertuliskan nama-nama dan mencentang nama lelaki itu dengan pulpen di saku seragam susternya.

"Kagami-san, makan siangmu kutaruh di meja, ya. Aku akan mengambilnya piringnya sekitar 1 jam lagi. Dan..kuharap kau menghabiskannya kali ini" setelahnya, wanita itupun kembali mendorong kereta makanannya dan keluar dari kamar. Lelaki muda bernama lengkap Kagami Taiga itu hanya melirik sekilas nampan yang dibungkus oleh plastik pembungkus makanan. Didalamnya ada sepiring nasi, sup makaroni dengan sayuran, segelas air yang ditaruh terpisah, serta sebuah apel.

Meski ia tidak ingin makan, namun ia harus. Kalau tidak, para suster akan menggerecokinya serta menyuapi nya dengan paksa. Asap mengepul saat Kagami membuka plastik pembungkus itu dengan hati-hati. Ia menuangkan kuah sup ke nasinya dan menyendok-nya ke mulut. Rasanya hambar seperti biasa—entah kenapa para koki rumah sakit sepertinya menganggap standar 'hambar' itu 'sudah enak'. Yang lezat untuk dimakan hanyalah buah-buah yang wajib ada di setiap menu.

Setelah selesai menyantap makanannya, ia pun merebahkan dirinya di kasur rumah sakit. Menatap langit-langit kamar merupakan salah satu aktivitas yang menyenangkan baginya, selain melihat keluar jendela yang itupun tidak ada pemandangan yang berubah. Pihak rumah sakit tidak memberinya majalah, buku, maupun televisi. Bahkan ponselnya diambil oleh ayahnya yang bekerja di luar negeri—salah seorang yang menjebloskannya kedalam rumah sakit ini, dan Kagami masih memendam kebencian padanya. Seringkali ayahnya menelpon ke rumah sakit, namun Kagami tak pernah sekalipun mau bicara dengannya.

Sepertinya 1 jam sudah berlalu saat suster tadi kembali masuk dan mengangkat nampannya. "Kagami-san, tadi ada yang menelpon. Katanya teman-temanmu akan datang menjengukmu nanti. Kalau tidak salah, penelponnya bernama Aomine Daiki". Kagami yang sedari tadi mengabaikan suster itu langsung menoleh "…Aomine?"

"Yo, Kagami, bagaimana keadaanmu?" seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dengan surai biru tua bernama Aomine Daiki itu menepuk bahu Kagami pelan. "Kuharap kau bisa tahan kalau keluar dan berhadapan dengan orang-orang tidak waras yang berjalan mondar-mandir disini"

"Dai-chan! Kau tidak sopan" seorang gadis bersurai pink menyikut Aomine membuat Kagami tergelak sesaat.

"Ouch, sakit tau, Satsuki!" Aomine mencubit pipi gadis bernama Momoi Satsuki tersebut. "Mereka memang tidak waras kan? Untuk apa menasihatiku"

"Kuharap kau akan dikeroyok oleh penghuni rumah sakit ini nanti, Aomine" seorang pemuda berkacamata bersurai hijau yang membawa-bawa patung berukuran mini ditangannya menyelutuk membuatnya dipelototi Aomine.

"Sialan, Midorima! Kuharap kau saja yang dikeroyok nanti" tukas Aomine membuat lagi-lagi teman-temannya tertawa.

"Hmph, menurut oha-asa, Cancer ada di urutan kedua hari ini, sedangkan Virgo ada di urutan 3 terbawah-nodayo. Kau bisa lihat kan siapa yang akan diserbu nanti?" Midorima tersenyum miring kepada teman se-timnya saat di Teiko dulu.

"Aku akan lari lebih dulu kalau itu terjadi. Maaf Dai-chan" Momoi memasang wajah ngeri namun diganti dengan tawanya membuat Aomine merah padam.

"Sudah hentikan kalian bertiga" seorang pemuda bersurai merah berbicara dengan wajah dingin. "Kita disini untuk menjenguk Taiga, bukannya berharap akan dibunuh oleh penghuni rumah sakit"

"Ah-eh, baiklah Akashi.." Aomine nampak salah tingkah saat mantan kaptennya itu berbicara. Sekali saja kau melawan, dijamin kau akan pulang dengan gunting menancap di kepalamu.

"Haha, santai saja Akashi. Lagipula sudah lama tidak ada yang menjengukku" Kagami mengibaskan tangannya. "Yah, omong-omong mana si manusia bawel Kise itu?"

"Dia sedang ada latihan, jadi dia terpaksa tidak ikut bersama kami-nodayo" Midorima menyahut, tanda ia sempat menguping pembicaraan Aomine dengan Kise tadi.

"Tak kuduga ia serajin itu, padahal kupikir ia hanya memikirkan kegiatannya sebagai model" Kagami nampak diam sejenak sebelum mulutnya kembali terbuka "Kuroko mana?"

Udara dingin secara tiba-tiba berhembus entah darimana saat pertanyaan itu terlontar. Padahal kamar itu sangat rapat tanpa celah, bahkan mungkin nyamuk pun sulit untuk masuk. AC disana pun mati. Aomine, Midorima, dan Momoi nampak saling melirik gelisah—berusaha menemukan jawaban yang tepat dari pertanyaan mudah tersebut.

"Ehm, begini Taiga" Akashi segera bergerak sebelum teman-temannya mengeluarkan jawaban-jawaban aneh. "Dia..tadi menelponku, katanya ia punya tugas untuk dikerjakan bersama kelompok, dan harus selesai minggu depan, jadi ia minta maaf tidak bisa menjengukmu"

"Seberat itukah tugasnya?" tanya Kagami pelan.

"Begitulah katanya. Ia bilang ini tugas terakhir sebelum libur, jadi lumayan berat" ucap Akashi. Ia sempat melirik kearah teman-temannya. Dari ekspresi mereka, terlihat bahwa mereka berterima kasih padanya. Akashi hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Ah yasudah, tidak apa-apa" Kagami mengeluarkan cengirannya. "Aku sudah lama tidak keluar dari sini, restoran Maji Burger masih ada kan?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja" Aomine tergelak. "Nanti akan kubelikan buatmu dan berdoalah semoga aku tak dihajar oleh suster-suster disini. Huh, kenapa sih mereka tidak mempekerjakan wanita berdada besar, kan lumayan.." ocehan Aomine terputus saat Momoi menjotos kepalanya.

Suasana yang sempat tegang, tergantikan oleh suasana yang lebih ceria. Banyak hal yang Aomine, Momoi, Midorima, bahkan Akashi ceritakan. Apalagi ternyata Aomine sudah pacaran dengan Kise sejak seminggu yang lalu. Momoi juga sudah menemukan seorang lelaki idamannya, tapi sayangnya ia bersekolah di Inggris. Midorima sebenarnya ingin menyatakan cinta pada Takao tapi ia terlalu malu—membuatnya disemangati oleh teman-temannya dan hasilnya sifat tsundere-nya kambuh. Akashi sama sekali tidak mempunyai seseorang yang diincarnya, karena ia bilang sedang sibuk berlatih untuk lomba shougi tingkat nasional.

Tak terasa 2 jam telah berlalu, dan jam besuk sudah hampir habis. Aomine, Midorima, Momoi, dan Akashi pun pamit pulang karena mereka sudah ditegur oleh salah satu suster. Kagami sempat mendengar, bahwa mereka diocehi karena dianggap menganggu ketenangan pasien. Kamar pun kembali sepi. Kagami kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya, menatap langit-langit kamar. Di benaknya terbayang wajah yang dirindukannya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kagami bermimpi saat ia tidur. Ia duduk di kursi di sebuah ruang makan. Kuroko didepannya dengan celemek terpasang di tubuhnya, tengah memasak sesuatu. Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba kompor didepan Kuroko meledak. Kagami berusaha menarik pemuda itu dari kobaran api, namun yang ia temukan hanyalah mayat Kuroko yang telah kulitnya telah menghitam dan mengelupas akibat api. Kagami pun melepaskan pegangannya, namun tangan gosong Kuroko meraihnya tiba-tiba. Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar. Mulutnya mengeluarkan senyum mengerikan, dan sebaris kata keluar dari sana "Kau yang telah membuatku begini, Kagami-kun"

Kagami pun tersentak kembali ke dunia nyata. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, karena saat ia membuka mata, 3 orang lelaki berseragam putih dan seorang dokter sudah mengerubunginya. Sepertinya ia berteriak dan mengamuk selagi tidur tadi. Keringat membasahi keningnya bahkan bantalnya pun jadi ikut basah. Nafasnya jadi tidak beraturan dan jantungnya berdegup hebat.

"Kagami-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?" dokter itu bertanya. Ekspresinya setenang air. Tidak seperti tiga orang lelaki yang sepertinya berusaha keras menjaga agar ia tak membanting diri ke lantai atau menghancurkan seisi ruangan.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya mimpi buruk.." Kagami pun duduk. Dokter tersebut menyuruh ketiga orang tadi untuk pergi karena ia akan berbicara empat mata dengan pemuda disebelahnya.

"Kalau boleh tanya, seperti apa mimpimu itu? Mungkin bisa menjadi obat untuk kesembuhanmu"

"Eng..entahlah. Aku seperti melihat sahabatku terbakar hangus disana. Namun ia berkata kalau akulah penyebab ia menjadi begitu. Kau tau artinya?"

"Hem, tidak..tapi akan kuusahakan untuk mengartikannya untukmu" Dokter itupun berdiri. "Kau ingin obat tidur? Tidak baik begadang hanya karena sebuah mimpi, bukan?"

"Ah tidak usah terima kasih, aku bisa tidur kok" Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berbaring.

"Baiklah, selamat malam" Dokter tersebut berjalan dan menutup pintu kamar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kagami.

Seperti janji Aomine, pemuda itu kembali datang dengan sekantong burger dari restoran Maji. Mantan rival-rival Kagami yang terdiri dari Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, serta mantan manager Teiko, Momoi kembali menjenguknya. Sepertinya mereka agak kasihan dengannya yang setiap hari harus terkurung di kamar, bahkan sama sekali tidak boleh menggunakan alat komunikasi. Bahkan Kagami yang dulu sering kesal dengan kebawelan Kise, sekarang malah akrab dengan pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut.

"..Kuroko tidak datang lagi ya? Padahal ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya" ucapan spontan Kagami membuat seisi ruangan kembali dilanda keheningan yang menegangkan.

"Arara, Kuroko-cchi..sedang sibuk latihan-ssu!" sahut Kise yang berusaha mengeluarkan senyum bersemangat namun malah berujung terlihat memaksa. "Katanya Seirin sebentar lagi mau bertanding-ssu"

"Ha? Ada pertandingan lagi? Winter Cup sudah lewat tapi masih ada lomba?" tanya Kagami sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Eh, katanya sih hanya pertandingan kecil-kecilan" jawab Kise. "Sama seperti waktu Kaijo melawan Seirin saat latihan dulu-ssu"

"Ooh, kupikir apa" Kagami nampak berpikir sejenak mendengar ucapan Kise.

"Sudahlah..tidak usah terlalu memikirkan Tetsu, Kagami!" Aomine berkata dengan lantang. "Nanti kalau dia sudah tidak sibuk, akan kami tarik kemari kok!"

Berkat ucapan Aomine, suasana pun turut mencair. Meski Kagami terliat tertawa-tawa dan asyik mengobrol, namun pikirannya terhalang oleh wajah Kuroko. _'Sesibuk itukah Kuroko?'_ pikirnya. Namun akhirnya ia hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan tersebut.

Sebulan sudah berlalu. Bulan sudah berganti. Sebentar lagi, Desember akan datang. Desember berarti Natal. Pohon Natal akan ada dimana-mana, hiasan warna-warni, lampu-lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip, banyak hadiah, bahkan mungkin salju akan turun.

Kagami memandangi kalender yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya—hiburan Kagami yang lain selain memandang langit-langit atau jendela dan jam dinding yang sudah berdebu. Ia memikirkan hadiah Natal apa yang akan dia beri ke Kuroko—itupun kalau dia berhasil keluar dari sana sebelum tanggal 24 Desember dan Kuroko datang menengoknya. Ya, meskipun mantan saingan basketnya itu—tidak ketinggalan para anggota tim basket Seirin kerap kali datang, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang membawa Kuroko.

Alasan demi alasan dilontarkan dari mulut mereka, membuat Kagami semakin curiga dari hari ke hari. Takkan ada orang yang sesibuk itu selama sebulan penuh, kan? Meski Kagami ingin memaksa mereka memberitahu yang sebenarnya, tapi ia hanya diam dan membuatnya ditelan oleh omong kosong mereka.

Entah mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang spesial, karena tiba-tiba saja gerombolan manusia nampak memasuki ruangannya—membuat kamar yang tadinya lumayan luas itu jadi terasa sempit.

"Sial, apa-apaan?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian datang ramai-ramai seperti mau tawuran begini?" oceh Kagami yang langsung dipukul kepalanya oleh salah satu kakak kelasnya di Seirin merangkap kapten tim basket Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei.

"Hahaha, kami tidak sengaja bertemu dengan teman-temanmu ini, Kagami" sahut seorang pemuda tinggi yang sedari tadi hanya cengar cengir melihat mereka berdua, Kiyoshi Teppei. "Lumayan kan, menambah sesak ruangan ini"

"Menambah sesak? Oh aku harus mencatatnya!" celutuk seorang pemuda bermata agak sipit yang berdiri disamping Hyuuga sambil meraih notes kecilnya dan mulai mencoret-coret isinya. Namanya Shun Izuki, pemilik Eagle Eye. Seringkali ia berusaha membuat lelucon namun malah berakhir tidak lucu dan membuat anggota tim merasa kesal.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kagami?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek coklat yang merupakan pelatih tim basket Seirin, Riko Aida. "Kuharap kau sehat-sehat saja. Belakangan udara mendingin, hati-hati kena flu!"

"Ah ya, coach, aku baik-baik saja kok. Terima kasih sarannya" sahut Kagami seraya nyengir lalu tatapannya beralih ke teman-temannya yang daritadi hanya tersenyum-senyum. "Hoi Aomine tidak bawa jatahku lagi hari ini?"

"Manusia maruk, nanti kalau kubawa terlalu banyak kau bisa sakit tau!" jawab Aomine kesal. "Akan kubawa dua kali lebih banyak kalau kau berhasil meyakinkan dokter kepala untuk mempekerjakan wanita seksi dan berdada besar disini!"

Jawaban Aomine seketika membuat para senpai Seirin dan Momoi serta Akashi melotot kearahnya. Anak itu memang tidak pernah tobat-tobatnya memikirkan dada wanita. Diam-diam, semua orang curiga kalau ia akrab dengan Momoi sejak kecil, karena mengincar pemandangan bagus suatu hari nanti.

"Hah, kebodohan Aomine memang tidak akan berkurang sampai kapanpun-nodayo" ucap Midorima sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sepertinya, lucky item-nya hari ini adalah sarung tangan putih karena ia terlihat tidak mau melepasnya dari tadi.

"Apa katamu, Midorima?!" Aomine melirik temannya dengan kesal. "Siapa yang lebih bodoh, aku atau peralatan hasil ramalanmu itu?"

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar-ssu!" lerai Kise. Ia agak takut karena melihat tatapan kesal dari Hyuuga kearah Aomine. Bisa-bisa, senpai itu melayangkan tangannya ke jidat pemuda itu.

"….Kuroko mana ya?" sekali lagi pertanyaan singkat Kagami itu membuat suasana ribut menjadi hening. Kagami mengerutkan alisnya _'heran, kenapa setiap aku menyinggung nama Kuroko, mereka pasti diam? Dan membuat alasan-alasan yang makin tak masuk akal'_

"Dia sedang latihan..lagi, Kagami-kun" kali ini Momoi yang bertugas untuk menjawab.

"Apa maksudmu latihan? Timku ada disini, kan" sahut Kagami.

"Eh, maksudnya latihan sendiri.."

"…Momoi-san, kau bohong ya?"

"Tidak kok, kami semua tidak berbohong dia memang latihan sendiri di lapangan..eng.."

"…jangan pikir mentang-mentang aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini, aku tak tahu apa-apa" nada suara Kagami meninggi. "Katakan yang sejujurnya. Mana Kuroko?"

Aomine yang sudah frustasi karena tiap mereka bertemu, Kagami selalu menanyakan Kuroko, akhirnya berteriak "Sialan. Kuroko sudah mati! Kau jangan tanya lagi kemana dia atau kuhantam kau sampai pingsan"

Semua orang di ruangan itu seketika tercengang dengan kata-kata barusan. Mereka menatap Aomine dengan dingin, apalagi Akashi sepertinya nyaris melayangkan guntingnya kearah mulut pemuda itu. Aomine yang sadar kalau dia salah bicara seketika ikut terdiam. Wajahnya langsung terlihat pucat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kagami membuka mulut. "Kuroko mati?"

"Engg..Kagami-kun, jangan dengarkan Dai-chan ya, dia memang suka melantur..kau tau kan dia itu bodoh hehe" Momoi berusaha meyakinkan pemuda didepannya.

"Maaf, Momoi-san. Aku tidak bicara padamu" Tatapan matanya kembali pada Aomine. "Coba jelaskan padaku. Aku tidak sungkan kalau kita harus berkelahi disini untuk mendapat jawaban"

Wajah Aomine yang sempat memucat berangsur menjadi merah. Emosinya tiba-tiba naik, karena ditantang oleh Kagami. "Oke, akan kuceritakan. Dan pastikan kau buka telinga sial mu itu baik-baik, brengsek dan sebaiknya kau tidak memotong omonganku"

Para mantan anggota Teiko serta Seirin yang sedari tadi diam, seketika ricuh berusaha agar Aomine tidak menceritakan kejadian itu, namun pemuda bersurai biru itu tidak peduli dan langsung memulai ceritanya.

"Kau dan Tetsu berpacaran jauh sebelum aku dan Kise. 2 hari setelah Winter Cup selesai, kau menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Tetsu terserang penyakit serius dan kau seenaknya menjauhinya disaat hampir semua teman seangkatan kalian mengolok-oloknya setiap hari. Apa kau tau? Dia selalu menangis saat aku menelponnya. Aku ingin sekali merebutnya darimu saat itu juga, namun sayangnya aku selalu teringat akan Kise. Kau pikir kau itu pacar yang baik, hah? Disaat Tetsu membutuhkanmu, kau malah asyik dengan duniamu sendiri! Kau tidak pernah tau bagaimana tekanan yang dialaminya setiap hari. Jujur, saat itu aku muak denganmu. Bahkan aku lebih membencimu ketimbang saat pertandingan basket dulu" Aomine menghela nafas sebentar sebelum kemarahannya semakin meluap.

"Hari itu..hari yang sunyi itu..Tetsu ditemukan tewas bersimbah darah. Polisi sudah menyatakan kalau ia bunuh diri karena melompat dari jendela apartemenmu. Dan satu hal yang pasti, kau jadi gila sejak itu. Kalau kau membenci ayahmu, lupakanlah. Karena aku, Satsuki, Midorima, Kise, dan Akashi-lah yang membantu ayahmu menjebloskanmu kesini"

"Sudah seharusnya kau melupakan kejadian itu dan terus melangkah. Tapi apa? Kau berbuat seakan-akan Tetsu masih hidup! Berangan-angan seakan-akan dia akan datang dengan senyum padamu. Keluar dari mimpimu, sialan! Hadapi kenyataan. Kau seharusnya malu kalau Tetsu melihatmu begini. Kutekankan padamu, dia takkan kembali sampai kapanpun ju—"

"DIAM" Kagami tiba-tiba berteriak. Kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya seakan-akan ia akan jatuh menggelinding di lantai. "Omong kosong macam apa itu..aku tidak akan percaya.." Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit menghantam kepalanya, membuatnya kembali berteriak lebih kencang.

Tiba-tiba saja orang-orang berpakaian putih menjeblak pintu hingga terbuka dan masuk. Salah seorangnya, memakai jas putih yang nampaknya adalah dokter disana. "Ada apa?" ia bertanya namun ketika suara gelas kaca menghantam lantai, ia langsung mengatupkan mulutnya.

Kagami disana. Tangan kanannya masih memegang kepalanya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang pecahan beling yang ujungnya menempel pada lehernya. Wajahnya nampak diliputi kesakitan sampai air mata terlihat jelas mengalir di pipinya.

"Taiga, jangan macam-macam. Kuperintahkan kau untuk menaruh kaca itu segera" Akashi tiba-tiba berucap namun Kagami hanya tertawa.

"Maaf Akashi. Kau tidak berhak memerintahku. Kau bukan Tuhan atau Dewa manapun. Bahkan kudengar namamu disebut-sebut berkomplot dengan ayahku kan?"

Akashi pun terdiam. Dan sekarang, para mantan murid Teiko dan Seirin itu menjadi serba salah. Mau mengkhawatirkan Kagami yang kacau atau mengkhawatirkan Akashi yang bisa saja berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Kagami-san, kumohon kau untuk tenang. Aku akan menyuruh mereka keluar" Dokter muda itu berpaling kearah teman-teman Kagami. "Kumohon untuk keluar dari ruangan ini, sekarang"

Satu persatu, mereka berjalan pelan kearah pintu. Dokter itu sempat menahan Aomine dan berkata "Kau ya yang berteriak tadi? Mengocehi pasien? Kuperingatkan kalau kejadian ini terulang, maka saya tidak akan ragu untuk menendang kalian semua dari sini"

Dokter itu pun menyuruh Aomine keluar dan menutup pintunya.

Setelah kejadian Kagami yang hampir bunuh diri dengan pecahan kaca, maka peralatan makan diubah jadi kaleng atau plastik khusus untuknya. Teman-temannya tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi sejak saat itu. Mungkin karena ancaman dokternya atau mereka merasa bahwa dirinya kembali kacau seperti dulu. Dulu? Ia bahkan tak ingat. Kenapa dia bisa lupa? Tidak, kenapa dia menolak untuk mengingatnya? Hidup di dunia mimpi, dimana ia selalu yakin Kuroko masih hidup. Sehat dan terus tersenyum kepadanya.

Kagami berusaha mengorek ingatannya meski itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Namun, akhirnya belakangan dia dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dimulai saat Seirin meraih kemenangan di Winter Cup. Dua hari kemudian, dengan malu-malu, Kagami bilang bahwa ia menyukai Kuroko. Wajah Kuroko yang biasanya datar, dapat tersenyum dengan indah saat itu. Memeluk Kagami dan bilang kalau ia juga menyukainya. Hari-hari terasa tenang dan bahagia bagi Kagami saat itu. Namun, apa gunanya menjadi pasangan, kalau yang dilakukan hanya bergandengan tangan?

Hari itu saat pulang sekolah, Kagami mengajak Kuroko menginap di apartemennya. Kebetulan orang tua Kuroko sedang bekerja di luar kota—sedikit banyak sama dengan ayah Kagami. Entah karena terbawa suasana atau pikirannya, Kagami mendorong Kuroko keatas kasurnya dan mereka melakukan sebuah hal yang terlarang—apalagi mereka sama-sama lelaki. Meski agak terpaksa saat pertama kali, namun Kuroko bilang, ia menyukainya dan menyarankan agar mereka sering-sering melakukannya.

Namun, hari bahagia tentu takkan berlangsung lama, bukan? Entah kenapa wajah Kuroko semakin hari semakin pucat. Ia jadi jarang makan, cepat kelelahan, dan sebagainya. Kagami khawatir dan memaksa Kuroko untuk ikut dengannya ke rumah sakit. Hasil akhir cek darah sungguh membuat seisi dunia Kuroko hancur. Ia positif terkena HIV/AIDS. Kagami juga ikut memeriksa, namun ia negatif. Jadi darimana? Sepulang dari RS, Kagami memaksa kekasihnya itu untuk bercerita. Hampir menangis, Kuroko bilang kalau ia pernah diserang dua lelaki tak dikenal di jalanan. Membiusnya dan ketika sadar, ia sudah tidak berpakaian, juga dua lelaki itu memaksanya melakukan 'itu'. Kagami pun memeluknya dan berkata ia akan melindunginya.

Tapi..entah bagaimana satu sekolah tiba-tiba mengetahui penyakit Kuroko. Para murid perempuan memandangnya jijik dan yang lelaki mengolok-oloknya dengan kasar. Bagaimana mereka tau?—ah ya, waktu itu Kagami tidak sengaja membicarakannya. Ia pikir, semua orang pasti akan menyemangati Kuroko namun ternyata malah sebaliknya. Ia ingat bagaimana wajah sedih Kuroko saat coach mereka menempatkannya di cadangan. Meski para anggota tim basket tetap ramah kepada Kuroko, namun terlihat bahwa mereka juga enggan berdekatan dengannya. Oh ya..Nigou pasti setia menemaninya kan—ah tapi anak anjing itu meninggal karena ditabrak mobil.

Beberapa hari setelah Nigou meninggal, Kuroko..ia melompat dari jendela apartemen Kagami. Sudah pasti ia tewas seketika. Kagami yang waktu itu baru pulang, hanya bisa menunduk lemas saat ia melihat tubuh Kuroko yang sudah kaku di rumah sakit—memikirkan apa dosanya sampai-sampai membuat orang yang disayanginya tega meninggalkannya seperti ini. Selama seminggu, Kagami bolos sekolah. Ia menyewa apartemen baru tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya karena ruangannya disegel polisi. Melamun dan menangis menjadi kegiatan rutin bagi pemuda itu—apalagi saat polisi menyerahkan sebuah foto yang sudah terkena bercak darah. Fotonya dengan Kuroko saat Natal tahun lalu. Dibaliknya terdapat tulisan tangan Kuroko 'terima kasih, Kagami-kun. Kuharap saat aku tiada, kau dapat menjalani hidup tanpa ada beban'

Entah apa yang terjadi saat itu, Kagami hanya ingat kalau dia melewati garis polisi dan mulai membanting apa saja di apartemennya. Tidak peduli akan ocehan dan kemarahan tetangga, ia menangis—menumpahkan segala emosinya dengan menghancurkan benda-benda. Sampai ayahnya tiba-tiba pulang dan mengamuk. Ia menyeret pemuda itu ke rumah sakit jiwa. Samar-samar ia melihat Aomine, Midorima, Akashi, Momoi, dan Kise disebelah ayahnya. Ia divonis terkena gangguan mental dan akan dirawat selama beberapa bulan.

Ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya membuyarkan lamunan Kagami. Punggungnya mendadak tegak saat ia menemukan sosok kakak kelasnya di pintu, Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Hai Kagami, bagaimana keadaanmu?" ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan tersenyum—sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Kagami yang masih kacau balau.

"Ehm aku baik-baik saja..kuharap" Kagami berusaha tersenyum. "Err, Aomine dan yang lain kemana?"

"Yah di jam segini mereka pasti masih belajar. Aku terpaksa pulang cepat karena harus memeriksakan kaki-ku lagi. Kupikir aku menjengukmu saja hari ini daripada berdiam diri di rumah"

Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu, namun Kiyoshi berusaha memperbaiki situasi dan duduk disamping Kagami. "Kau..sudah ingat semuanya? Kenangan yang kau alami dengan Kuroko?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati, tidak mau membuat pemuda itu kembali terpuruk.

"Sudah kok, dan kalau kupikir semua masalah ini bermula padaku. Kenapa waktu itu aku tidak menunggunya sampai sore. Kalau aku melakukannya toh masalah ini takkan pernah ada, iya kan?" senyum pahit tergambar di wajahnya

"Bukan salahmu Kagami" Kiyoshi menghela napas. "Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba justru kaulah yang dipukul sampai pingsan dan Kuroko dibawa? Semua akan berakhir sama kan?"

"Aku pasti bisa melindunginya, senpai..tidak usah mengada-ada"

"Kagami" pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas. "Kau tau? Sebaiknya kau..melupakan apa yang telah terjadi dan merelakannya. Waktu itu, Aomine sepertinya terbawa emosi jadi dia terlihat seperti menyalahkanmu. Yah kejadian ini memang tidak bisa kita hindari tapi setidaknya kita bisa belajar dari hal ini, bukan? Coba kalau kau dan Kuroko bertukar tempat. Kaupun pasti tidak akan mau melihat Kuroko menanggung hal seberat ini. Begitu juga Kuroko. Ia pasti sedih melihatmu tersiksa begini"

Kagami pun terdiam mendengar ucapan kakak kelasnya. Ia memang salah. Salah karena terus berpikir bahwa eksistensi seorang Kuroko masih ada di dunia ini. Ia sadar kalau caranya menghalau segala ketakutannya adalah salah—dengan berhalusinasi mengenai sesuatu yang sudah tidak ada.

"Yah kuharap kau mendengarkan apa kataku. Dan..kembalilah ke sekolah saat kau dilepaskan dari sini. Kau tau tim basket kita mengalami banyak kekalahan setelah kau dan Kuroko menghilang" Kiyoshi pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Senpai" Kagami membuka mulut membuat Kiyoshi menghentikan langkahnya. "terima kasih, akan kupikirkan" pemuda itupun kembali tersenyum ramah pada Kagami dan meninggalkan ruangannya

Musim dingin telah usai, digantikan dengan musim semi dimana bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran dengan indahnya. Pohon-pohon yang lama kehilangan warnanya kini mulai menumbuhkan dedaunan muda. Kagami pun telah resmi dilepaskan dari rumah sakit jiwa, karena dianggap mentalnya telah pulih. Tapi dia masih harus berkonsultasi dengan psikiater beberapa minggu sekali. Berjalan ke sekolah sungguh terasa asing karena sudah lama tidak dilakukan. Untungnya seragamnya masih muat dan bersih seperti dulu. Di sekolah, Kagami disambut dengan teriakan akrab dari teman-teman sekelasnya, bahkan guru-guru pun mengucapkan selamat. Beberapa dari mereka, meminta maaf pada Kagami karena telah mengolok Kuroko dulu, namun pemuda itu hanya tersenyum riang dan berkata tidak apa-apa. Para senpai di tim basket pun juga sama senangnya saat Kagami datang. Riko berencana akan merayakannya dengan membuat masakan di rumahnya, tapi segera ditolak mentah-mentah oleh anggota tim.

Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Momoi, Akashi, serta Murasakibara yang lama tidak kelihatan karena ia pindah ke luar kota setelah Winter Cup pun juga mengucap selamat padanya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di Maji Burger dengan mengobrol dan tertawa.

Esoknya Kagami meminta izin pada coach-nya untuk tidak ikut latihan karena ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Sesampainya di sebuah taman pemakaman, Kagami berjalan masuk dan menemukan sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan nama 'Kuroko Tetsuya' diatasnya. Pemuda itu berdoa sejenak dan menaruh setangkai bunga putih diatasnya.

"Hai Kuroko..bagaimana kabarmu disana? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Aku disini sudah pulih dari penyakit mentalku dan yah semua sudah kembali ke sedia kala kecuali dirimu" Tangannya mengelus permukaan nisan itu "Kau tau aku merindukanmu. Merindukan saat-saat kita pertama bertemu, saat kau bilang aku adalah 'cahaya-mu', saat kita menang, saat kita kalah, bahkan kebahagiaan terbesar saat kita menang di Winter Cup dan aku resmi menjadi pacarmu. Aku takkan lupa semua itu"

"Aku menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungimu, malah mengabaikanmu saat itu. Tapi Kiyoshi-senpai benar. Ini sudah takdir kita. Tak ada yang bisa menghindar, kau maupun aku" Kagami baru sadar kalau air mata sudah menghiasi pipinya "Bilanglah kalau aku ini cengeng. Entahlah akhir-akhir ini aku suka sekali menangis haha. Baiklah, sampai disini dulu ya. Aku akan datang selama yang aku bisa untukmu. Aku tahu, kau sudah bahagia disana. Tidak terhimpit lagi oleh beban dunia. Terima kasih, Kuroko dan sekali lagi..maaf"

**_END_**


End file.
